facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian Navy
The Patagonian Navy (Patagonian Republican Navy, ARP) is a branch of the Patagonian Armed Forces, charged with the defence and enforcement of the patagonian sobereignty in the seas and overseas. The unit is codenamed ARP and is divided into several Fleets including the Chiloé Series and the Trelew Series. The ships and units change fleet for every new situation. This division is only administrative. The whole Navy is also divided in Functional Branches. The Navy can be described as a highly technologized unit that operates in full coordination and as a support structure for the FARP and the ERP. It´s importance is clear when seeing the geography of \Patagonia, requiring a number of vessels, mostly of minor size, to control the infinite channels in the region and the large coast. History The APO is not formed from the old aberolian navy. Aberolia almost laked such force and counted only a small frigate and five patrol boats when the Revolution took place. In a fast logistic operation, Puerto Aleria was the spot that saw the APO being borned. The creation of small fishing boats into armed boats lead to the first operations againts aberolian coastal comunications. Later coordinations allowed landings of revolutionary forces in the channels in differnt points. The APO faced the Aberolian Navy on april 2nd of 2361 (2 months after the Revolution), in The Penas Gulf (Golfo de Penas). The Penas Engagement resultid with the decisive victory of the APO against the Aberolian Navy, wich had the frigate destroyed (AA Mutares) and three captured patrol ships. The APO then attacked Puerto Aysén the next week and carried out several landing operations near Puerto Carrera. The effect was the overstressing of the aberolian defense, wich surrundered on june of that year. The APO remained as a fast reaction and patrolling force of minor power until the year 3 a.R. when West Patagonia purchased the Zumwalt Class Destroyer and manufactured a Tomaulchen Missile Cruiser. Both ships, added the fortress of Puerto Rembrandt, became the core structure of the APO, wich still kepts it´s fast reaction force in the Marejada Division (using the Azul Coastal Ships). In time, the APO would need to transport units across the sea, leading to the creation of transport systems, being the core of these the APO Aysén, APO Chaitén and APO Conchalí (Cachalote Class ships). The final modernization process to this days is the introduction of a submarine force and an air service, as well as the increase in surface fighting habilities. The Queen Britanny Nuclear Aircraft Carrier and Type 212submarines would be the core of these acquissitions, as well as the Halifax Class Frigate. In recent days, the APO has integrated a Marine Corps, allowing fast maneuvers with independance of the EPO in land operations. The creation of a naval industry has also developed with the recent creation of the SMC (Channel Maneuverable Submarine) or Barracuda 1. The Halifax Frigates is also being modified and Halifax Patagonian Frigates are a standing project. In 13 N.E. the Federal Republic of West Patagonia is reorganized into Patagonia. The Armed Forces are renamed and the APO is renamed to the ARP. Belic Record of the APO Belic Record of the ARP Equipment The Navy is formed by a mixture of reused locally-made units acquired during the Revolution, mainly consisting of low-quality copies of early-XXI Century Ships, locally designed and manufactured ships of medium quality, late XXth Century Ships and acquired foreign ships of varrying era-technology, most of them equiped with future tech that aims to counter future-tech agression (such as orbital attacks and energy-based artillery). Capital Ships Capital Ships include those ships adapted for mayor coordination of Campaign, thus including not only a strong defensive capability, but also the hability to maintain independant communication links and a whole data grid between the many units at their command. Capital Ships are the most suited for this, however some variants of the Lago Blanco Halifax-Class Frigate is also able to hold these actions for a short time. Aircraft Carriers Battleships Destroyers Frigates Corvettes Auxiliary Ships Transport Ships Survey Ships Submarine Fleet